


practice makes perfect

by transgrelle (cuteashale)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/transgrelle
Summary: Zelda learns to shoot an arrow.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	practice makes perfect

**Author's Note:**

> recently on tumblr this advice post for writing characters who are archers made the rounds and i cannot tell you how helpful that was to me while i was writing this. 
> 
> pls enjoy mine (and zelda's) attempts.

Link dug out an old slingshot for this. He had to fashion a new sling for it, as the old one had fallen to the passage of time.

And apples are slightly bigger than the grape-sized balls he had flung from it when he was a child.

Ever since that evening fight with the Moblin, Zelda has diligently practiced her combat skills. First, with a sword, which they quickly found was not her strong suit. A bow was more her area, and she learned it well. She could hit a target dead center from fifty paces without blinking.

Now it’s time for moving targets.

Zelda’s first suggestion had been birds. It was a good suggestion, but Link had persuaded her to start a little smaller. Hence the slingshot.

He uses it to shoot apples into the air ahead of her and watches from his perch on a nearby rock as she nocks an arrow, draws back, aims, and misses.

And misses.

And misses again. The apples fall to the ground with harmless thuds and roll away.

Every five arrows or so, Link hops off his rock and jogs out to retrieve them. As the morning wears on, Zelda accepts the arrows with increasingly heavy sighs.

“Link,” she cries, finally, stomping one foot. “What am I doing wrong?!”

Link trots toward her with a sideways smile on his face. He pinches her nose – gently – between one knuckle and the next. Zelda huffs, going cross eyed, but obediently tilts her chin down.

“You’re aiming with your chin,” he explains, brushing his fingers across her jaw. “Aim with these.” He point to his eyes, then turns his wrist and points out with those two fingers. “See that hive? Aim there. Go on.”

Frowning, Zelda lifts her bow again. Link steps behind her and touches the underside of her arm, gently lifting her elbow. “Pointer finger against your jaw. Keep your chin down.” The string of the bow is just barely touching her nose. _Perfect_.

He drops his hand from her arm and rests it on her waist instead. He feels her inhale as she draws back. His fingers tighten on her hip. Across the clearing, the wind blows the branches of the trees. Zelda’s aim is true, and the hive falls with a soft thud, and a _smack_ of spilled honey.

Zelda gasps and drops her bow, jumping ecstatically. “I did it! I hit it, Link!” She squeals and flings her arms around his shoulders. Link grins at her, their faces close. Her hair is loose and it tickles his cheek as the wind blows toward them. “Link...”

He touches their forehead together. “Good job,” he says, breath warm against her lips. Her body shivers against his, but before he can close the distance between them, he hears a noise. “Zelda.”

“Hm?”

“Zelda, bees. Bees!”

Zelda stumbles away from him and they both turn to face the cloud of furious bees swarming toward them.

“ _Run!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! pls leave a kudo or comment on your way out. 
> 
> and HEY! if you are someone reading this and you're in need of an ao3 invite to better send your fave fic writers comments or bookmark your fave stories then pls send me a message on [my tumblr](https://princedamianos.tumblr.com/post/614759758989328384/ao3-changes) and i will be happy to share one with you!!


End file.
